1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked electrical connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or cable (FPC), a flexible flat cable (FFC), a thin layer printed circuit board (PCB) and so forth. All of these cables and circuit will be generally referred to as “FPC” for simplification.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,068 with a same assignee of the present invention, discloses a stacked electrical connector, one above the other, for connection two FPCs thereto. The stacked connector includes an insulative housing with two longitudinal FPC-receiving slots, into which two rows of contacts protrude, and two actuators are inserted into the corresponding slots to press FPCs to engage contacts respectively.
Said stacked connector is of somewhat similar form to two conventional single connectors joined together by one above another and occupies a larger space (height direction) of object where the connector installed, such as PCB and electric component. Moreover, insertion of the lower FPC will interfere with the lower portion of the actuator, and insertion of the upper FPC will interfere with the upper portion of the actuator.
Hence, an improved stacked electrical connector is desired to overcome above problems.